


心不由你 ACT 76

by quansheng



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quansheng/pseuds/quansheng





	心不由你 ACT 76

“老豆，这是吴叔亲自给你煲的虫草花炖乌鸡汤，快趁热喝下去吧，凉了味道就不好了。”沈星捷端着炖盅，把勺子递到沈丹东嘴边，生怕他自己喝不着似的，“来，我喂你。”  
沈丹东活了大半辈子还是头一回见这兔崽子如此孝顺，悄然间，父子两的感情因为这起意外有了一些不一样的变化，他感动是很感动，可面对儿子的热情，不习惯也是真的。  
“行了行了，真当我生活不能自理了？把那汤放下，我自己来。”他嘴巴上不乐意，心里头到底是那么的欢喜，说话的时候，眼角处的鱼尾纹浮现得如此明显。

沈丹东自个喝着汤，沈星捷从座位上起来，去给花瓶里的花换水。  
“对了，医生有说我什么时候能出院不？”  
“你身上那些伤口现在还得天天换药呢，哪儿那么快出院。”  
沈星捷背过身去的时候，听见沈丹东在那轻声叹气，过去妻子由于生病而经常住院，以至于沈丹东打心底里对医院这种地方产生一种极端的抵触，沈星捷能够理解父亲的心情，但他显然不敢随便拿沈丹东的健康来冒险。就在几天前，医生曾因为沈丹东那份最新的检查报告而特意找沈星捷谈了一番，沈丹东能从死神眼皮子底下捡回一条性命实属不幸中的万幸，可子弹仍是对他身体神经造成了一定程度的损坏，日后免不了会落下一些后遗症，后续治疗还得需要花费很长时间。  
沈星捷有点难过，但换个乐观的角度思考，至少父亲平安活下来了，这就足够了。

“你现在要做的是安心疗伤，其他事情就别想那么多了。”  
“那你自己呢？现在是什么状况？”沈丹东又问。  
沈星捷假装摆弄着花瓶里的康乃馨，“什么什么状况？” 他心不在焉地揪着康乃馨的花瓣，揪完一片又一片。  
“就你们两个的事儿，现在发展得怎样？有盼头没有？”沈丹东拿手背磕了磕桌面，“别再揪了，花都要被你揪秃了。”  
沈星捷跟听不见一样，目光痴痴地望着面前的康乃馨，那嘴角含春的傻样子直叫沈丹东鸡皮疙瘩抖落一地。

实话说，沈星捷自己也不清楚他和尚白目前究竟处于何种阶段，他一方面喜欢尚白，另一方面却始终对于两人之间十一年的空白有所介怀，因此至今仍未给对方个准话，内心挺矛盾的。  
从医院回到尚白的住所，屋里没人，餐桌上留了一份晚餐，尚白惯例在出门前给沈星捷留下一张纸条：「我去上班，晚饭记得放微波炉热过再吃」  
沈丹东住院的这段时间，沈星捷过来尚白家里的时间比回他自己住所的时间还多，明面上的理由是从这儿往返医院的路途比较近，可私心还是想借此机会找多一点时间和对方独处。

其实也没怎么独处过，平日沈星捷要去医院陪沈丹东，尚白也有自己的工作要忙，两人的时间经常被错开，难得凑上两人都有空了，偏偏屋里还有利托这个发光发热的电灯泡怒刷存在感，沈星捷都忍不住要怀疑他是不是打算一辈子赖在这里不走了。  
郁闷。

刚才回来的路上吃了两份热狗，饱腹感现在还没消退，餐桌上的晚饭沈星捷暂时没去碰，他走进厨房，随手在冰箱里取了支啤酒，悠哉地坐在客厅里喝，视线不知不觉又落在那扇紧闭的房门上。  
自打上次和利托谈论过这件事之后，沈星捷每次过来尚白家里，总是有意无意地对那个房间多添了几分关注，三番四次的窥探始终无法得知答案，而他的好奇心早已忍耐了到极限。

一眼，他对自己说，就进去看那么一眼。

沈星捷上一次使用穆远教他的撬门技能还是在18岁离家出走那一年，太久没实践过也不知手艺会不会生疏，抱着试一把的心态，他找来两根铁线和镊子，半蹲在门前，对着锁孔抠索一通，没多会儿便得手了，比想象中轻松得多。

一只脚准备抬起跨入房间，眼前一幕给沈星捷带来的冲击力愣是让他整个人僵在了原地，良久没有缓过神来。  
房间的四面墙壁挂满了大大小小的各种相框，里面的主角皆是同一个人，身着骑师服跨坐在马背上专注比赛的沈星捷；站在领奖台上意气风发的沈星捷；接受电视节目采访，与主持人谈笑风生的沈星捷......  
墙上的挂照仅是冰山一角，房间的书架上摆放着十几本相册，里面所有的照片全是尚白极尽所能到网上收集后冲洗出来的，有一些鲜为人知的照片就连沈星捷本人都未曾见过。  
房间的床上，沙发，桌子，几乎都堆满了各种毛茸茸的小马玩偶，在不少赛马产业发达的地方，这样的周边深受马迷们的喜爱，很多赛驹都拥有属于自己的独家Q版形象玩偶，沈星捷随便拿起一只玩偶看一眼，瞬间就辨认出那是他曾经策骑过的搭档。  
忽然间，他想起了之前放在客厅桌面上的那本《奔腾年代》小说，困惑在心中的那份不确定的猜想，直到这一刻，终于得到了百分之百的验证。  
尚白一直以来竟然都以这样的方式默默关注着沈星捷的动向，不知是什么时候起的头，可一旦开始了，便再也停不下来，这样的行为在不知情的外人看来，简直与变态痴汉没什么两样。

震惊，意外，错愕，惊喜......

各种各样的情绪几乎都在同一时间漫上心头。

空白的十一年真的那么令人介怀吗？是的。

想跟那个人重归于好，共度余生吗？想。

这些年来有不少人追过他，他也陆续处过几个对象，可到头来，他那颗心却始终连一道小小的缝隙都舍不得开给别人，不是不想，只是他真的没办法，打一开始，他的心就已经完完整整地属于另一个人，自此再也没有易过主。

他低头望着拿捏在手中的小马玩偶，用极低的声音，说了一句：“我爱你。”  
浑然没察觉出身后那抹逐渐靠近的身影，直到一只手从后面伸过来，将他的腰身搂住。  
沈星捷吓一大跳，很快，身后人那股那清淡的草本洗发水香气便又让他重新恢复冷静。  
“怎么进来的？”尚白将下巴抵在他的肩膀上，是不是心理作用，那嗓音听上去比以往还要低沉。  
沈星捷脸上顿时一片火辣，被那只手触碰过的腰部，宛如烈火灼烧一般，滚烫滚烫。

“你不说你去上班吗......”  
“忘记今天休息了，估计是想你想得脑子有些周转不灵了。”  
咋还赖到他头上来了？  
“你是不是该解释解释房间里的这些东西？”沈星捷理直气壮地问。  
“在那之前要不要先解释一下为什么偷偷跑进别人上锁的房间里？”  
他马上又有些底气不足了，但还是回答得有理有据：“你自己说过的，让我把这当做自己的地方。”  
“宝宝”身后的人贴近他的耳畔，嘴唇轻轻在耳朵边缘摩挲，啄一口，“我不想再等待了。”  
久违的爱称令沈星捷的脑子一度处于恍惚状态，突然他的脸被一只手扳了过去，没有任何拒绝或者接受的机会，他的两片唇瓣直接送入了对方的嘴里。

一时间，沈星捷有些乱了阵脚，对方的吻来的粗鲁，蛮狠，且充满极强的占有欲。  
作为回应，他一手拽住尚白的衣领，另一只手伸到尚白脑后，胡乱抓住他的头发，回以同样狠劲的亲吻。  
嘴唇和牙齿的碰撞，舌头与唾液的纠缠，两人相互舔舐，疯狂地吮吸，使劲地啃咬，抑压了十一年的情欲终于化作两只饥渴难耐的猛兽，彻底破笼而出，任谁也在无法阻拦。

他们急切地从对方口腔中汲取唾液，试图以此来缓解打嗓子眼冒出来的那股燥劲，效果却是恰得其反。  
“唔……”沈星捷感受到男人的舌头在自己口腔中恣意扫刷，滑过牙床，顶弄他的上颚，随之，又用牙齿轻啃他的唇瓣，含住他的舌头一边吮吸，一边用嘴上下套弄，模拟性交时的动作，由激烈到猛烈，再由猛烈到剧烈……

“宝宝……”男人呼唤着他的名字，这一喊，沈星捷的身子都快软得没了骨头。  
“快点儿……”他已经忍不下去了，咬了咬下唇，穿着粗气，把裆部凑到尚白的胯下，不停地磨蹭。  
男人被他扇动得逐渐丧失理智，惩罚性地往他半边臀瓣上用力一抓，另一只手心急地伸手解开他的裤链，怎么粗暴怎么来。  
“宝宝”他往他的鼻尖吻了一下，“你也帮我脱。”  
他的语言仿佛拥有魔力，沈星捷咽了咽垂沫，乖乖把手伸向尚白腿间愈发凸起的部位，褪下裤子，再是内裤，憋得发红的性器迫不及待弹了出来，翘着弯弯的弧度挺立在半空，干净，形状漂亮，跟少年时期的记忆相比，眼前这根东西尺寸更大了。  
沈星捷看得有些愣神，倏地一下，感觉整个人一轻，他被尚白抱起，跨坐到对方身上。

乳头忽然被摁了一下，沈星捷条件反射地颤了颤，这具身体不知多久没被人这般对待过了，任何敏感的触碰都足以让他情欲激涨，眼前的男人乘胜追击，将嘴唇送上去，一口含住那略带绯红的乳头，重重地吮吸，不时发出色情的咕滋声。  
他远远未能得到满足，嘴里叼着一颗的同时还用手去揉搓另外一颗，由于职业缘故，他那双长期与武器打交道，接受各种严苛训练的双手变得尤为粗糙，每一下的揉捏，触摸，都让沈星捷百般难耐，仿若强烈的电流灌入身躯，他不禁战栗，头皮发麻，舒服又难受。  
“你……你别搓啊！”  
话是这么说，可身体到底是难以抗拒，他嘴里发出呜呜哼哼的低吟，扭摆着身躯，想要逃脱，却又渴望享受，腰软了，腿也软了，浑身上下只有一个地方始终坚硬地矗立着。  
尚白的指尖一直在那徘徊，抚摸，沿着从底端游移到他的尿道口，覆着硬茧的手指加大力道揉搓几下，一边搓弄他阴茎的头部，一边紧握柱身上下旋转着撸动，任凭沈星捷怎么喊停止，也无动于衷，更是频频加重手中的动作，直到浑浊的白色稠液从尿道口喷涌而出，洒落在小腹，阴毛和地板上，弄得周围一片湿哒哒。

带着刚射到手中的粘稠精液，男人的手逐而往他股间那道缝隙探去，轻而易举地找到了紧闭的穴口，一根食指轻轻往里头挤入，刚一进入就被吸得死死的。  
许久没经历过这样的情事，仅仅是面对一根手指的侵入，都令人感到如此疼痛，情绪一紧张起来，沈星捷眉头都皱得舒不开了。  
尚白看得心疼，停下动作，正打算将手指从他体内抽出，沈星捷张嘴就往他的肩膀上一咬，偏不服输，“没事，受得住！”

就着精液作为润滑，尚白小心翼翼地进行扩张，循序渐进地深入，再深入。  
一根进去了，第二根也吞下了，然后是第三根……  
他的指尖不经意地在洞穴的肠壁内刮擦，然后触碰到前列腺，一股前所未有，莫可名状的快感如狂风巨浪，将沈星捷彻底吞噬。  
“啊……”情动至深处，他在无法忍耐，咽喉伸出发出一声失控的呻吟。

喘息声，呻吟声重重地刺激着尚白的听觉神经，他骂了一句“操！”，将手指撤离出去，掏出胯下那根老早就粗大的不像话的滚烫老二，对准眼前那被弄得有些湿软的洞穴，腰身一挺，把龟头送了进去，然后一点一点地挺动，待到整根阴茎完全没入以后，便开始浅浅地抽动，顶弄……

汗水，荷尔蒙，交媾时所发出的抽插声，睾丸拍打在臀瓣上的啪嗒声，情色的气息将整个房间填充得满满当当。

为了让自己那根凶暴的肉棒侵入到沈星捷体内更深处，尚白用手托起他的双臀，使劲往两边掰开，狠力猛地一顶。

“我爱你。”他吻着沈星捷的眼皮，像马达一样，疯狂地在他体内搅动……

“我爱你。”他一遍又一遍地重复对他说，把爱意化作语言，他一遍又一遍地在他里面进出，把爱意化作行动。

那些年发生过的很多事情，又一件一件地在尚白的记忆里重新铺展开，他想起了第一次和沈星捷见面的那条人行天桥，想起第一次和沈星捷去看望宁巧茹，想起沈星捷为他努力学习，想起沈星捷所有的好。

有个事情，他从来没向任何人透露过，当年他做出离别的决定之后，在乘坐从伦敦飞往巴西的航班上，他偷偷躲进飞机的厕所里大哭了一场，当时的他真的非常害怕，因为自此之后，他便是孤身一人，自此之后，他再也不会遇见像他这样好的人了。

回首过去，原来早在那个时候，他已把爱扎根于土壤。

不知不觉，那双褐色的眼睛逐渐染上了水汽，他的视线模糊了，温热的透明液体止不住地从眶中涌出，低落在身下人的脸庞上。

沈星捷刹时懵了，他从没见过这样的尚白，脆弱，悲伤，令人疼惜。

“宝宝，你怎么了？”他一对圆滚乌黑的眼睛瞪得老大，伸出双手，温柔地捧起他的脸庞，替他抹去脸上的泪水，不知为何，自己竟也随他一同哭了出来。

“对不起。”尚白将脸埋入他的颈窝，说：“我爱你。”

……

……

八个月后

下午四点二十一分，中国飞往巴西的航班顺利抵达里约国际机场，取过行李走出机场，沈星捷拦了一辆出租车，熟门熟路地向司机报了个地址，还不忘提醒司机千万别走南边的桥道，那里修路堵车堵得慌。  
刚钻进车后座屁股还没坐热，尚白的电话就打了过来。

“卧槽，我刚出机场你就打来，你是掐着点来蹲我的吗？！”  
“下个APP随时都能查到你的航班动态。”那头传来淡淡的笑声，声音还是那么好听，“一会要去哪儿？”  
“当然是过去你家啊，不然呢？”  
“那先别过去了，我差不多准备下班，你让出租车司机载你到海滨大道那头，等会晚饭一块出去吃。”

挂线后，沈星捷点开微信家族群打算向大伙儿报个平安，怎知尚白已经替他率先发了话。  
想来两人重新确立关系至今已过去八个月，由于尚白迟迟没能完成部队的交接工作，原本说好了和沈星捷一同回国的事情不得不一再延迟。  
这才刚破镜重圆就马上进入异地恋状态，简直要人老命，因为这件事，沈星捷当初在利托的婚礼上和尚白闹了点不愉快，后来当尚白牵着他的手，把他带到自己那群出生入死的兄弟面前，坦荡荡地介绍说：“我对象，这辈子就只跟他过了。”  
沈星捷马上又觉得他是全世界最好的爱人，再远的异地恋也咬牙忍了。

离队的申请审核一直到上个礼拜才正式批了下来，比想象中的久很多，过去的八个月里，尽管两人每天都在发信息聊视频，可当尚白本人真正出现在面前时，沈星捷仍是有些按捺不住内心的雀跃。  
尚白将头发修短了，看上去更干练，也更俊朗了，他站在马路对面，倚在车子旁边，带着眸中柔和的笑意迎向沈星捷。

“愣在那里干什么？还不快过来帮我搬行李。” 沈星捷挥着胳膊催促道，海风拂过他的脸颊，带起几缕飘扬的发丝。  
尚白忽然回忆起当年放学的一幕，他和沈星捷也像今天这样，彼此相隔着一条马路，沈星捷看见他，顿时笑逐颜开，原地蹦起来使劲儿冲他招手，大声喊：“大白！我在这儿呢！快过来！”  
这么多年了，他爱的那位少年仍是当年那副模样，害他心动，连带身边的阳光、空气、海风也仿佛有了心跳。

尚白笑了，他把手深入裤袋里，握住早已准备好的戒指，和早就想好的求婚对白，朝沈星捷走过去。

两道影子逐渐被拉近，最后重叠到一起，正如他们的心一样，遇见彼此，吸引彼此，最后合二为一。


End file.
